reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis, Prince of Condé (Historical)
Louis de Bourbon (May 7, 1530 – March 13, 1569) was a prominent Huguenot leader and general, the founder of the House of Condé, a cadet branch of the House of Bourbon. Early life Prince Louis of Condé was born on May 7, 1530 in Vendome, France to Charles de Bourbon and Francoise d'Alencon. Military Career Louis was a general in the French army and fought in some key battles such as * The Siege of Metz in 1552 when Francis, Duke of Guise successfully defended the city from Emperor Charles V. And the Battle of San Quentin in 1557. Conspiracy The Prince of Condé converted to Protestantism, and was later suspected of being involved in the Conspiracy of Amboise in 1560, which involved a plot by the Huguenots and the House of Bourbon to kidnap King Francis II of France, usurp the power of the House of Guise who were leaders of the Catholic Party. This plot failed and many Huguenots were killed. The Peace of Amboise During the French Wars of Religion Louis commanded the Huguenots and was captured in 1562 at Dreux. Louis was responsible for negotiating the Peace of Amboise with the Catholic party in 1563 after Francis, Duke of Guise was assassinated at Orleans, and after Queen Catherine de Medici's fear of lingering war led her to negotiate a truce. This peace granted the Huguenots some religious toleration. Death Louis was killed at the age of 38 on March 13, 1569 during the Battle of Jarnac. Marriages and Children Louis, Prince of Condé was married twice and had children by both of his wives. *(1) Eléanor de Roucy de Roye (February 24, 1536 - July 23, 1564), heiress of Charles de Roye, who had married Madeleine de Maillé, a half-sister of Coligny. They married on June 27, 1551 and had 8 children: **Henri de Bourbon, Prince of Condé **Marguerite de Bourbon b. November 8, 1556 **Charles de Bourbon b. November 3, 1557 **François de Bourbon, Prince of Conti b. August 19, 1558 **Charles de Bourbon, Cardinal, Archbishop of Rouen, b. March 30, 1562 **Louis de Bourbon b. March 30, 1562 **Madeleine de Bourbon b. October 7, 1563 **Catherine de Bourbon b. 1564 *(2) Francoise d'Orleans, Mademoiselle de Longueville (April 5, 1549 – June 11, 1601), They married on November 8, 1565 and had 3 sons: **Charles de Bourbon, Count of Soissons b. November 3, 1566, Nogent le Rotrou **Louis de Bourbon b. 1567 **Benjamin de Bourbon b. 1569 It is alleged that Louis fathered a son by his mistress Isabelle de Limeuil who was Maid of Honor to Queen Catherine de Medici, and was a member of the Queen's notorious group of female spies known at French Court as the "Flying Squadron". Much to Isabelle's chagrin Louis vigorously denied he was the father. Gallery 180px-EleonoredeRoye-1.jpg|Eléanor de Roucy de Roye: Conde's first wife 220px-Francoise_d'Orléans,_Princess_of_Condé_by_an_known_artist.png|Françoise d'Orléans: Conde's second wife Coat of Armes_françoise_alencon.png|Coat of Arms of Françoise d'Alençon, Duchess of Vendome: Louis' mother: 200px-Vendome-Bourbon-2.jpg|Charles de Bourbon, Duke of Vendôme, Louis' father 220px-Marie_de_Bourbon_(1515–38).jpg|Marie de Bourbon, one of Louis' sisters 220px-Isabelle_de_limeuil_cropped.jpg|Isabelle Limeuli, Conde's mistress 250px-Eleonorevanbourbonconde.jpg|Eleanor of Bourbon - Louis' first grandchild Chateau de Conde.jpg|Chateau de Conde: Louis' family home Category:Historical Figure Category:History Category:Prince Category:Miscellaneous Category:Reign Category:House of Bourbon Category:House of Condé Category:French Category:Protestant Category:Royal